


Let's Make It A Thing

by kuriositet



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron has a secret in his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make It A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciel_vert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_vert/gifts).



> Written for a prompt at the wonderful Spartacus Fic-a-thon over at [lj.](http://selonbrody.livejournal.com/83245.html)  
> The prompt i chose was _Agron/Nasir, crossdressing (either one, or both!, you decide), for what purpose and to what end is up to you, but it would be great if it turns out to be an unexpected turn-on for them both (also don't care if this is set in canon or an AU)_ requested by ciel_vert. I hope this was to your satisfaction.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful best friend [happilyappled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled) for the quick and amazing beta, especially since this isn't even your fandom.

Agron looks at himself in the full length mirror in his closet and gives a small sigh. He runs his hands over his bare wrists, fidgeting, and then he looks down and tries to smooth out the wrinkles and creases in the fabric that’s been kept as far back in his closet as he could get it. Hidden away where unwanted eyes would never find it.

He throws a glance over his shoulder, checks the time. His alarm clock reads 3:36, which means it’s probably more like 3:40. It’s okay. He still has time.

Agron is really grateful for his brother wanting to help him get a roommate, and for Duro’s girlfriend volunteering her best friend, but this isn’t really the ideal time for Agron to have a roommate who he still doesn’t know well at all. He really needs one, though, because this apartment is too big and expensive for him alone. And Nasir is a nice kid with a steady income and he doesn’t step on Agron’s toes too much, which is great. 

Nasir is also ridiculously good looking and has amazing, long black hair and a really cute smile, and Agron is not ready for another relationship. When Andy left him he had been so lost, fumbling in the dark, desperately searching for something. Not so much something to replace Andy with, but something to ground him. What he found was this. Chadara had made him come with her to get a birthday present for Duro and had dragged him around to all the second hand shops in town just because. Agron had seen it in the last shop they went to. 

It was a long, red gown in some shiny fabric, with a halter neck and a black swirly pattern down the left side. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He didn’t buy it, though. He couldn’t, not with his brother’s girlfriend right there. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, though, and a few times he had to visit the shop just to look at it. One time he got there and found a young girl admiring it and, struck with fear that he was going to lose the dress— _his_ dress—to someone else, he bought it. 

“It’s for my sister,” he explained to the lady at the register. “Homecoming’s coming up.” 

That was about two weeks before Duro and Chadara decided that Nasir was going to move into Agron’s spare bedroom which had previously only been used for storage. At this point he had no thoughts towards trying the dress on, or to wear it at all. He just hung it in the back of his closet and would sometimes take it out so he could look at it, trace the black swirls with his eyes and his fingers. After Nasir moved in, he only ever took the dress out when he was alone in the apartment. 

When Nasir was there, he acted normal, like he didn’t have a beautiful, red shiny dress skeleton in his closet. They got along just fine. Nasir told him about his ex, Cas, who cared more about sailing his stupid boat around the world than maintaining his relationships, and Agron told Nasir about Andy who had been his best friend since he was just a kid, and then he was just gone. When Nasir flirted, Agron flirted back, but it was nothing.

He considered telling Duro about the dress, but whenever he tried, the words just got stuck on his tongue. He thought about telling Chadara too, or someone else, but he never did. It was better like this. The dress was really only his if only he knew about it.

In the meantime, Agron kept having his secret meetings with the dress, which seemed to be getting more and more beautiful every time he laid eyes upon it. The first time the idea of trying it on came to him, he dismissed it. Not only would it be strange, but there was no way it would fit. Agron’s too big. But the idea kept coming to him and the more he thought about it the more he wanted it. He just needed to figure out when.

He looks at himself in the mirror again and feels a sudden rush of emotions wash over him. It’s so beautiful. He looks so beautiful wearing it. Like he’s never… He’s never felt this beautiful before. The red fabric stretched out over muscle and bone and the black swirls trailing down his body from ribs to hip and further down his left leg… it all looks so amazing. It’s a little tight across the chest, but other than that it fits. The straps of the halter neck fall down his back a little, tickling his skin in a way that just feels good.

He glances at the clock again and he knows he’s got plenty of time before Nasir’s supposed to get home from his shift at the restaurant, which is why it comes as a shock when he hears the front door opening and the familiar sound of Nasir dropping his bag on the hallway floor.

“Agron, you home? I thought you were gonna be out for the afternoon.” He can hear Nasir’s footsteps approaching and all Agron can think is _shit, fuck, shit_ while he scrambles for his dress and briefly considers hiding in the closet or maybe leaping across the room and into the hall and throwing himself into the bathroom, but there’s no way to do that without Nasir actually seeing him.

“Yeah, I, uhh. I thought you were gonna be out all afternoon,” Agron says, voice fading at the last word as Nasir enters the room and just stares at him. Agron clenches his fists at his sides to calm himself, but the look of shock and something else, like disgust, on Nasir’s face, isn’t helping. 

“I’m sorry,” Nasir says, swallowing hard. “I’ll just… go.” He doesn’t move right away, though, and Agron can see his eyes flickering up and down, still looking at him, at the dress.

Then Nasir finally moves and Agron starts to freak out because, what if Nasir just leaves, what if he tells someone? “Wait,” he all but shouts, and grabs Nasir’s wrist to tug him back and shoves him up against the wall. “You can’t tell anyone about this. It’s not what it looks like. You can’t tell anyone.”

Nasir’s eyes are still wide in shock, but then there’s that other thing, the thing Agron had assumed is disgust, but it doesn’t match the rest of his face. His face is too relaxed for him to be disgusted, and then his eyes drop from Agron’s face down to his shoulders and chest. Agron flinches when he first feels Nasir’s fingertips moving over his bare bicep. 

“You look good.” It’s barely a whisper. Agron isn’t sure he would have heard it at all if he wasn’t already staring so intently on Nasir’s mouth.

“I don’t,” Agron whispers back, not even really sure what he’s saying.

“You do,” Nasir replies, hands moving over Agron’s chest now, eyes darting back up to meet his. “You look fucking…” Agron kisses him, and Nasir finishes the sentence with a surprised moan as Agron’s tongue finds his. He bites Nasir’s bottom lip like he’s been wanting to for some time now, and leans down, pushing Nasir’s hair out of the way so he can kiss his neck.

Nasir’s hands are all over the place, pausing in Agron’s hair only for a second before running over Agron’s bare arms, shoulders and back. It feels weird in the dress, but so, so fucking good. Nasir’s rubbing his chest now, tracing his collarbones and the scar there with his fingers before reaching up to undo the knot behind Agron’s neck.

“You look so good in this,” Nasir says, and groans when Agron bites down just where neck meets shoulder. “But I bet you look even better without it.” The zipper is still done up so the dress stays on even though the halter neck is untied, but Nasir just tugs it down and pushes Agron away just enough so he can mouth at his chest.

“Fuck.” Nasir’s mouth feels just as good as it looks and it’s all Agron can do to run his hands through Nasir’s dark hair, completely messing it up. Nasir kisses his scar again before reaching up to Agron’s lips, and Agron pushes him back harder against the wall, thrusting against Nasir with his hips because he needs the friction like he needs air to breathe. Being hard in the dress is weird, like it’s more obvious than when he’s wearing pants, but he can feel Nasir too, through his jeans, and it’s, it’s…

“Fuck, come on.” Nasir breaks away, gasping, and pushes them off the wall. “Bed.”

“Yeah.” Agron does his best to gather the skirt up before Nasir pushes him down on the bed, but Nasir doesn’t seem to care as he just climbs on top of him and goes back to kissing his chest, licking and biting at Agron’s nipples. He’s the best thing Agron has ever seen, his black hair hanging around his face like a dark halo, completely out of control.

“Come here,” Agron says, feeling out of breath, and Nasir does, kissing him hard and deep for a moment before pulling back and sliding back down the bed. He starts pushing the skirt of the dress up, kissing Agron’s legs as he goes. Agron does his best to help, lifting his hips and tugging on the fabric, and Nasir actually laughs when he tugs Agron’s boxers down. He stops abruptly though, just looking and, if Agron wasn’t feeling so good, he’d probably feel embarrassed again. And then Nasir is leaning down, hands steady on Agron’s hips as his lips close around the head of Agron’s cock.

“Fuck,” Agron breathes, pushing one hand into the black tangle of Nasir’s hair. Nasir sinks down further, humming softly, and it’s all Agron can do not to buck his hips or push harder on Nasir’s head. Either way he’s not gonna last long and he’s sure Nasir can tell because he takes one hand off Agron’s hip and wraps it around the base of his cock instead, pumping slowly. He bobs his head faster now, down all the way ‘til his lips meet his fist and then he almost pulls off, swirling his tongue around the head, before going back down.

“Nasir, Nasir, fuck. I’m gonna fucking come,” Agron warns him, but Nasir’s relentless and just keeps going and when Agron comes he swallows every last drop. And then he crawls back up, kissing Agron, not even giving him a chance to catch his breath except for when he sits up and pulls his shirt over his head.

“God, fuck, you.” Agron has no idea what he’s saying but Nasir seems to get it anyway because he’s kissing him again and undoing his jeans, which Agron realizes he should most definitely be helping him with. Nasir’s already leaking a lot when Agron takes him in hand, hissing softly and groaning when Agron bites his lip again. Nasir just keeps kissing him, thrusting into Agron’s hand, faster and faster. “Don’t fucking come on the dress,” Agron breaks the kiss to say, and Nasir just snorts.

“You’re serious?” Agron nods, hand still moving on Nasir’s cock, and then Nasir _is_ coming, miraculously not on the dress but on Agron’s hand and Nasir’s shirt. Agron wipes his hand on the shirt too and Nasir huffs and lies down with his head on Agron’s heaving chest.

They lie like that in silence for a while, Agron just running his hand through Nasir’s hair because he just can’t help himself, and then Nasir speaks up. “I had no idea. You know? About you. And the dress? And you looked so good. You look so good.” Nasir turns his head and peers up at him and it’s so cute Agron almost forgets to answer.

“It’s not, it’s not like, a thing. It’s not something I do. With the dress. I mean. Maybe it is now. Just. This was the first time.”

“It should definitely be a thing.” Nasir pushes himself up on his elbows and kisses him, considerably much softer than before. “I’ve never been into that sort of thing either, but I guess I’m into you, so.”

Agron pushes Nasir’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ears and, when he looks at Nasir he realizes what an idiot he’s been not to see this before. It’s been almost a year since Andy left, and he’s sure he got over that months ago. Andy isn’t the reason he hasn’t made a move on Nasir. The dress had been the problem, but not anymore.

“We should make it a thing,” he says, and Nasir grins. “But I should probably take the dress off for now or it’s gonna get ruined.”

“It is a nice dress, isn’t it?” Nasir says, sitting up next to Agron on the bed. He tugs the dress back down over Agron’s legs and runs a hand over it, smoothing down the fabric just like Agron had earlier.

“It really is.”


End file.
